The invention relates to a nozzle beam on a device for generating liquid streams, for example for stream interlacing of the fiber web guided along the beam,
a) which consists preferably of an upper part extending over the working width of the web of goods and a lower part fastened thereto in a fluid-tight manner, PA1 b) additionally, in the nozzle beam, over the entire length and width, opposite the bearing groove, in the upper part of the nozzle beam, a repair groove is provided that is endwise of the nozzle beam and is open on at least one side but is closable, said groove being dimensioned vertically slightly to exceed the diameter of the O-ring including a strip that holds the O-ring by means of a spacer. PA1 c) the bearing groove is made larger than the diameter of the O-ring at the ends of the nozzle beam in the direction of the endwise ends, and PA1 d) the spacers for the O-ring are fastened to the strip with a space between them that exceeds the end position of the O-ring in the lower part.
i) with a pressure chamber being located in the upper part over its length, to which the liquid, under pressure, is supplied endwise for example, PA2 ii) and with a nozzle sheet with the holes for the nozzles being mounted to the lower part in a fluid-tight manner by an O-ring, said ring being held on three sides in a U-shaped bearing groove in the lower part, and
A device of this kind is known from DE-A-195 01 739. It has advantage that the O-ring that seals the nozzle plate in the lower part is readily replaceable without disassembling the lower part from the upper part. During the use of the nozzle beam, as for rinsing or also for replacement of the nozzle sheet, however, there is the danger of the O-ring slipping out of its bearing groove. This is particularly true when the nozzle beam, for reasons of advantage in the overall concept of the device, must be installed overhead or diagonally in the needling device.